


The most perfect day

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, vixx - au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)note 2:prompt for the 2015 Vixx Secret Santa on aff





	The most perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.   
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)
> 
> **note 2:** prompt for the 2015 Vixx Secret Santa on aff

Hakyeon turned around to a warm chest pressed against his back. Wonshik wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him close, and Hakyeon smiled at the soft sound of their wedding rings clinking together as their fingers intertwined.

He turned around and kissed his husband, greeting him with a quiet ‘morning’. It was still too early, and the bed was way too warm and comfortable, to be loud.  
Wonshik kissed him back, eyes still laced with sleep and a smile on his lips. He held Hakyeon even closer and kissed him again, softly.

They both stilled as they heard the sound of giggles and tiny feet outside their bedroom, right before the door was pushed open and two little girls came in, screaming “Merry Christmas, daddy!!”

Hakyeon and Wonshik smiled broadly as their two daughters walked in, Seunghee holding Jiyeon by the hand till they reached the bed and climbed on it.  
“Merry Christmas, princesses. Did you sleep well?” Wonshik asked as he picked Seunghee up and sat her on his lap.  
“Yes!” they both replied, excitement clear in their voices. “Can we open the presents now?”  
“Are presents more important than us? We didn’t even get a kiss!” Hakyeon asked in mock-indignation.

Jiyeon giggled then crawled up to Hakyeon. She put her tiny hands on his father’s cheeks and kissed him good morning before scooting away to replace her sister in Wonshik’s lap and kiss him as well.  
“Hmmm… that’s better.” Hakyeon stated, a satisfied smile on his face. “Now go wash your face, then you can go downstairs with daddy Shikkie to see if Santa has brought you presents, while I make breakfast. Sounds good?”  
“Yes!” they replied in unison once again before scampering away to get ready.  
Hakyeon looked at them fondly before getting up, shivering a little as his bare feet touched the floor.

Hakyeon and Wonshik had been married for two years when they decided to apply for adoption. They both loved children, and their initial idea was to adopt only one, and maybe another in a few years, to give them time to adjust to their new parent life.

What happened instead was that they met Jiyeon and Seunghee.  
The two twins were a little older than one, and clung to one another all the time. Jiyeon was blind since birth, and thus it was a little harder to get her adopted, as most couples feared they wouldn’t be up to the task.

Wonshik and Hakyeon fell hopelessly in love with the twins at the first meeting, and cried for joy when the babies were finally assigned to them.  
Admittedly, being a parent wasn’t easy, especially when you had twins and one of them needed extra care. But the two new dads never gave up, and the love they got in return from their daughters made every difficulty bearable.

The arrival of Jiyeon and Seunghee also helped Wonshik and Hakyeon get closer with their families.  
Even if their sisters never changed their attitude towards them and always accepted their choices, their parents weren’t ‘very happy’ (as Hakyeon put it) when they came out with their relationship.   
When the twins arrived and it was clear that Hakyeon and Wonshik would need help though, they showed up at their doorstep every other day with presents and advice, and all the love grandparents can give.

And now the girls were five already.  
Hakyeon smiled as he made his way to the kitchen, thinking back to all the memories they made during these years.  
Some were good, but some were not and Hakyeon sometimes thought he wouldn’t make it. He was forever thankful to Wonshik for being there for him, and the girls… _his daughters_ were their joy, everyday.

He was whisking eggs when he heard Seunghee run down the stairs, followed by Wonshik’s heavier steps, no doubt carrying Jiyeon in his arms as they ran to the big Christmas tree in their living room.

“Jiyeon! There’s soooo many presents!” Seunghee gasped loud, making Hakyeon pause and chuckle.  
“Are they all for us, daddy?” Jiyeon asked, voice as hopeful as only a five-year-old could be.  
“No princess, there are also presents for dad and the rest of the family, but I guess some of these are yours.”  
“Yeeeeah!” both girls screamed in excitement.  
“But we have to wait for daddy Hakyeon to start unwrapping them, you know that.”  
“Aaaw. Daddy, hurry up!!” the twins called out, and Hakyeon laughed from the kitchen.  
“Yes, yes, I’m almost done, wait for me!”

A few minutes later, Hakyeon came to the living room carrying a tray with their breakfast: scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice. A couple of mugs of coffee for himself and Wonshik completed the meal.  
Seunghee took her sister by the hand and together they jogged to the pile of presents. They both chose one package and went back to their fathers, holding the presents up for them to read the tags.

“This is for Jiyeon.” Hakyeon read, feeding Seunghee a spoonful of eggs. The little girl ran to her sister to hand her the package, then went to choose another present.  
Jiyeon climbed in Wonshik’s lap, and after Wonshik made sure she ate as well, he let her feel the present, her little hands roaming over the coloured paper.  
With a big smile, she tore up the wrapping and felt the box underneath it. Seunghee had run to her as well, still clutching another present and letting out little gasps of joy as she saw what was in the box.  
“Jiyeonie, it’s the unicorn you wanted! Daddy, open the box for her, open it! Open it!”

Wonshik chuckled at the excitement of his daughters, and freed the plush pony from its box, placing it in Jiyeon’s lap.  
She began caressing its mane and soft fur, rubbing her plump cheek against its muzzle. Her tiny fingers felt its eyes and all the flowery decorations on its body, memorizing every detail.

“Santa must have known you’ve been a good girl, right Jiyeon?” Hakyeon asked her.  
Jiyeon nodded firmly: “Of course, daddy. I’m always good.”  
Both men laughed loud at that: “Well, I’m not so sure about that, you and your sister can be quite a handful sometimes…”

Seunghee too had finally found her present, and Hakyeon pulled her up in his lap so she could open it.  
She squealed in delight when she saw the box of construction blocks, and she slided off Hakyeon’s lap once again: “Jiyeonie! Come, let’s build a castle! You’ll be the princess, and I’ll be the knight and save you, ok?”

“You want to be a knight, Seunghee?” Hakyeon asked her as he grabbed her and fed her some more.  
“Yes! I’m the oldest, I need to take care of Jiyeonie!”  
She chewed her food and drank some juice, then looked her father straight in the eye: “When I grow up I want to be Jiyeonie’s bodyguard. Just like daddy Shikkie and auntie Jiwonie!”

Wonshik burst out laughing at that, and Hakyeon threw him his best unimpressed look: “Are you sure she’s not your real child, Wonshik?”  
Wonshik just grinned back, and Hakyeon’s chest suddenly grew tight at seeing how proud his husband was of their girls. Just as much as he was, after all…

“Daddy, is this for us?” Jiyeon asked suddenly, pulling at Wonshik’s pajama pants. She was holding a present in one hand, while she held her new toy tightly under her other arm.  
“Let’s see, princess…” Wonshik scanned the tag and patted her on the head, “Yes, yes it is in fact. It’s for both of you.”  
“Really? Can we open it? Can we? Can we?”

The twins tore the wrapping paper together, revealing a book.  
“See, this is a special book.” Wonshik explained, turning the pages together with the twins.   
“It’s time you start learning how to read, and this book will help both of you. It has special words for Jiyeon,” he took Jiyeon’s hand and brushed her fingers over the embossed Braille letters, “and printed words for Seunghee. And Seunghee can also describe the pictures to Jiyeon like she always does when daddy reads to you.”

After the girls went to play with their new presents, Hakyeon and Wonshik sat on the sofa together and handed each other their presents.  
As if summoned by the bright wrappings, the twins ran over, giggling.

“I know what that is.” Seunghee whispered in Hakyeon’s ear once she successfully climbed on his lap.  
“Oh, do you?” Hakyeon whispered back, smiling at the smug look on his daughter’s face.  
“Jiyeon and I helped daddy Shikkie buy it when you were working.” she explained, cupping her hand in front of her mouth to better talk in her father’s ear.  
“Seunghee!” Wonshik called out, laughing, “You’re not supposed to tell him!”  
Hakyeon placed a soft kiss on the top of Seunghee's head as they both opened the package, while Jiyeon helped Wonshik with his.

Wonshik gave a happy little squeal, and Jiyeon asked her father to let her ‘see’ what it was. She spent a few moments feeling the present, then sighed out loud, making Hakyeon snort.   
“Honestly, daddy… why do you like sneakers so much?” she asked, shaking her head.

Hakyeon’s present was a leather-and-silver bracelet, something he had his eyes on for quite a while.  
The twins, having lost all interest in their fathers’ boring presents, went to play once again, so Hakyeon quietly moved closer to Wonshik for some help with the bracelet clasp.  
Once done, he snuggled up to his husband and gave him a light kiss as a ‘thank you’.

They enjoyed the quiet moment for a little longer, finishing up their breakfast and chatting while their daughters quietly played around the room.  
“We should start getting ready.” Wonshik said, standing up. They would be spending Christmas lunch with Wonshik’s family this year, and they were planning to be there early so they could help out as much as possible.  
“Who shall be the first to wash and get dressed? This princess!!” Wonshik exclaimed, scooping up a yelping and giggling Seunghee from the floor and running up the stairs.

Hakyeon chuckled and picked Jiyeon up, who just lay her head on his shoulder. He gazed at her, frowning: “What’s wrong, honey?”  
Jiyeon shook her head and said nothing.  
“Does your tummy hurt?” Hakyeon asked again, sure that something was off.  
“No… I’m sleepy…” she mumbled as she hid her face against his neck.  
Hakyeon put his hand on the little girl’s forehead and held her close as he jogged upstairs.

“Shik-ah?” he called out as he popped his head inside the twins’ bedroom, where Seunghee’s laugh could be heard.   
Wonshik was kneeling on the floor, in the middle of pulling a pale blue dress over his daughter’s head and turned to look at Hakyeon in curiosity as soon as he heard the tone of his voice.  
“I think Jiyeon’s got a fever.”

\------------------------

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just call this off?” Wonshik asked for the millionth time.  
“No, don’t worry. Take Seunghee to see your parents, I’ll stay here with Jiyeon.”  
Seunghee pouted as Hakyeon helped her put her coat on: “I don’t wanna go if Jiyeonie’s sick.”  
Hakyeon kissed her head and smiled: “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Your sister is sleeping now, but she will be fine when you come back, and we’ll all have dinner together.”  
“Promise?” she stuck out her pinky finger, and Hakyeon quickly hooked it with his own.  
“Promise. Eat a lot of yummy food and bring me and Jiyeon some back, ok?”  
He smiled widely and Seunghee grinned back, nodding.

He waited by the door till Wonshik and Seunghee left, then shuffled to the kitchen to get some water.  
“Oh, bummer.” he mumbled, quoting one of his daughters’ favourite characters, Pooh Bear.

He didn’t mind nursing Jiyeon at all, of course, but he would really miss today’s lunch. Not just all the delicious food that Wonshik’s mother had surely cooked, but… Hakyeon loved their family gatherings.  
He had always loved them, but he truly began appreciating them once they made peace with their parents, after the twins arrived. Being able to be all together once again like one big family… that meant a lot to Hakyeon and Wonshik.

Hakyeon’s thoughts shifted to more present matters as he yanked the fridge door open and scanned its contents, wondering what they could have for lunch, maybe pretending it was what the rest of the family was having.

He froze on the spot all of a sudden, alert of a sound that caught his attention. He then bolted out of the kitchen and ran upstairs.  
He had left Jiyeon asleep on his bed when he went to see Wonshik and Seunghee off, trusting that she would sleep at least till lunch, but now there she was, standing in the middle of the room and crying her lungs out.  
As soon as she heard Hakyeon, she turned his way, arms raised in a silent plea to be picked up.

“Jiyeonie! What’s wrong, honey?” Hakyeon asked, on the verge of panicking, as he quickly bent down and took the desperate child in his arms.  
“Daddy! Daddy!” Jiyeon was crying so hard that she had started hiccupping.  
“Did you fall? Do you hurt anywhere?”  
“N-no…” she sobbed, clinging to Hakyeon as if her life depended on it. “I… woke up… and-and… I was… alone. I-I thought… that you… left me alone.”

Hakyeon sat on the bed, still holding his daughter, and began rocking back and forth, caressing her hair and back in a soothing motion: “Honey, we could never leave you here all alone. I was just downstairs, sweetheart.”  
He pulled back a little and kissed Jiyeon’s forehead before wiping her tears away: “You gave daddy quite a scare… I thought something had happened to you.”  
“Sorry…”  
“It’s ok. Let’s go downstairs with daddy, you can keep me company.”

Hakyeon wrapped Jiyeon in a blanket and they settled on the sofa with some cookies and warm milk. He grabbed her favourite book and began reading to her as he held her in his arms.  
Soon, she was fast asleep once again. Hakyeon laid her daughter down on the sofa and sat beside her, stroking her plump cheek with one finger, a tender smile on his face.

He turned on the tv, lowering the volume as much as he could. He was starting to get bored, without the rest of his family.  
Maybe he should have told Wonshik to stay home… They wouldn’t have had a Christmas lunch like the one Wonshik’s mother had without a doubt cooked today, but at least they would be together…

He looked up, startled, as he heard the front door open. He got up to go check, curious, and as he turned into the hallway Seunghee came crashing against his legs.  
“Daddy!” she called in a loud whisper.  
Hakyeon put his hand on her head and looked, puzzled, at a smiling Wonshik behind her.

“I called my mother on the way there.” he explained as he took off his coat. “She packed us food and told me to come back here immediately.”  
“She also gave us a lot of presents!” Seunghee added, pointing to a bag bursting with brightly-coloured packages. “Where’s Jiyeon?”  
“She’s sleeping on the sofa.”

Seunghee ran to her sister, and Hakyeon took a step closer to Wonshik, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“I need to call your mother and thank her for everything.”  
“She invited us for dinner as soon as Jiyeon’s fine.” Wonshik chuckled, hugging Hakyeon back.  
“Thank you for coming back. I was missing you already.”  
“It just didn’t feel like Christmas without you both.” Wonshik smiled, his eyes so full of love as he looked at his husband that Hakyeon almost felt dizzy.  
Hakyeon tipped his face up and kissed him, whispering ‘I love you so much’ against his lips.  
Wonshik hummed in reply, his face lit up by another smile.

Together they walked back to the living room to check on their little family, knowing that, as long as they were together, this would still be a perfect day. The most perfect day.


End file.
